Nicegrillpants
by smolLoli
Summary: NicecreamGuy is called Tommy and burgerpants is called Craig. ( thank you authors for helping me out) yes a three way relationship if you dont like then dont read. anyways. Tommy made plans to have a dinner with his partners but but doesnt go as planned.


( nicecream guy is Tommy. Burgerpants is craig. thank you other authors for helping me with names)

( Yes this is a Three way. IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ.)

Tommy and craig were on their way to their other partners restaurant. Tommy wore his casual clothes, which was just a pair of jeans with a red shirt, while the short cat still had his work clothes on. " you should of changed before we left, Craig!" Tommy said as he crossed his arms. Craig sighed and fought the urge to light up a cigarette." I know I should've. Just got too tired is all, Tom." Said the tired cat. Tommy couldnt help but smile and pet his partner's head. " it's alright! It's been a long day." The blue bunny said as they approached Grillbys. Craig's face went red as Tommy patted his head. He tried hiding it by looking away. Tommy didnt notice the smaller one embarrassed, he just smiled and yelled" we are here!". Craig jumped at this and hit Tommy's arm, but not hard enough to actually cause pain." You dont have to yell, you know?! Geez!" He grumbled. The Tall bunny laughed nervously and apologized. They both waited around 20 minutes before the fire Monster walked out, as well in his work clothes. Tommy furrowed his eye brows when he saw his fire partner still in work attire. " you didnt change either?" Tommy said in a bit of a sad tone. Craig and Grillby sensed that Tommy wasnt having such a good time with this. " I have a change of clothes.. I just need to get them from sans." Grillby said, which was a lie. But how could he take it back when the blue bunny's eyes lite up. Craig and Grillby felt relieve after this. " then let's go! We got to hurry though!" Tommy said as he grabbed both his lovers hands and began sprinting. Craig tried his best to keep up but ended up getting dragged through the snow. Grillby managed to keep up with Tommy but only noticed when Craig was being dragged when they approached Sans' door. The running stopped slowly and when it did Craig stood up and dusted himself off. " jesus christ." He mumbled to himself. Tommy gasped and hugged Craig closely " I'm sorry! I didnt mean to let you be dragged!" The bunny exclaimed. Craig's face was even redder then before. He couldnt even say anything, while that happened Grillby knocked on Sans' door. After a minute the short skeleton opened the door. " heya hot stuff" Sans said jokingly " whatcha need?". Grillby then whispered the situation in Sans' 'ear'. The skeleton nodded as he seen Tommy trying to clean off crumbs from Craig's shirt. Grillby then got pulled into the house and the door shut. Tommy still fussed with Craig's shirt " you gotta be careful to not get too dirty at work, honey!" He said as he flicked off a piece of bread caught in his lovers fur. Craig was too flustered to say an actual sentence. " u-uh ye-ye... yah- i-i" was all the cat could say. Tommy just chuckled at this, he loved it when his Craig was embarrassed even with the simplest things. He casually inched closer until they heard the door open. Craig and Tommy both looked over to see Grillby in black shorts and a white tank top. The fire monster walked over " ready" he said. Tommy then smiled even more and grabbed Grillbys hand and still held onto Craig's hand. " thens let's go!" Tommy said excitedly as they walked off to waterfall. After about half an hour of walking they made it to a little restaurant. " this place opened up a while ago and I've always wanted to come here with you both!" The bunny said happily and walked. Grillby felt uneasy about the water around them and moved closer to Tommy. With this Tommy lightly squeezed Grillbys hand to comfort him. Grillby felt a bit better with the gesture of love. He then opened the door for his partners. Craig let Tommy walk in first then walked in after, giving a nod to Grillby as a thank you. Grillby nodded back as a your welcome and followed them in. Tommy was talking to the host and was having a bit of trouble. Grillby and Craig quickly went to their honey bunny's side. " what's up? What's going on?" Craig said as he looked at the host. " there seems to be a misunderstanding here, sir. Your reservations were an hour ago." Said the tall fish like creature. Tommy's ears dropped a little" b-but the person I called said it was at 8!". Grillby and Craig heard the sadness in the bunny's voice and felt their hearts ache. " I'm sorry sir. It says here it was 7. You'll just have to come ba-" before the host could finish his sentence the fire monster slapped his hand on the counter. Grillby stared at the fish and calmly said " My boyfriend doesnt forget what time was said. He knows it was 8. So it was clearly one of your employees fault. I request that you let us eat here.". The host cleared his throat. " I'm afraid I cannot let that happen. You need to be here on time. Maybe next ti-" again not being able to finish his sentence Craig jumped onto the counter. " yOU HEARD HIM! HE MADE A FUCKING RESERVATION IN THIS PLACE!" The cat couldnt contain himself any longer. Tommy and Grillby were caught by surprise. Grillby then grabbed Craig by the waist and lifted him off the counter. The host was annoyed with such actions" please leave at once!". Tommy couldnt believe what was happening" b-but but-" before he could finish Grillby then grabbed Tommy's arm and walked out. He had Craig under his arm as they walked. The bunny's ears were fully down as they headed back to Snowdin. Craig sighed, he calmed down after they were halfway to snowdin " I'm sorry tom.. I didnt mean to ruin that for ya..". Tommy didnt say anything. This grew concern in the fire monster and cat. " Tom how about we forget the restaurant? I'll cook when we get home alright? And not be in such a hurry" grillby said in a calming voice. The bunny looked at Grillby, " really?". " really" the fire monster said. Craig then piped in " yeah! Then maybe after we can watch a movie!" He smiled, hoping that he would get his bunny boy smiling as well. Tommy thought for a minute then smiled. " sounds like a perfect plan!" He exclaimed as his ears perked up. Grillby and Craig felt relief as they seen their bunny boy filled with happiness again.

( Thank you for reading! me and a friend thought of this ship and now i adore it. ( if you know this ship has been made then please direct me to fanfics and such) if you didnt enjoy it then why did you read? but if you enjoyed it then thank you for reading! im hoping to improve on writing personalities!)


End file.
